


Castiel and the Fangirl

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to the Supernatural convention dressed as Castiel.  Wouldn’t it be really embarrassing if you actually met Castiel like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and the Fangirl

Finally, you have time to attend the Supernatural convention.  Work had always kept you from it before.  And, given the descriptions of the excitement at the first one, you had cursed yourself thoroughly for not having time to go.

Not so this year.  You’re even in costume as Castiel.  Suit, tie, trenchcoat, check.  Instead of black dress pants, however, you wear a black skirt that comes down to just above your knees.  And the white dress shirt you wear is obviously made for a woman, and is suitably flattering.  And your shoes are heels, of course.  All set to have a blast.  You decided, after much debate, to leave your “team Castiel” bracelet at home; it’d clash with the costume.  But you do wear the necklace with Castiel’s grace beneath your shirt.

After an hour of wandering and shopping, another con-goer catches your eye.

He stands in the middle of a ‘crossroad’ where two perpendicular isles of stands meet.  He is wearing jeans and a black tshirt with 'muggle’ written on it.  He is tall, towering above you.  Of course, you’re short enough that that isn’t hard to do.  His hair is black and messy, and his face is covered in stubble.

Gorgeous.

He looks lost and scared, turning around and around, looking for something.  It doesn’t take you long to guess at the situation.

Non-geek got dragged here with a friend.  First con, and he got separated.  In any other situation, you might be a little afraid.  But you can take care of yourself (martial arts lessons in your spare time).  Besides, security is everywhere here.  You’re a Castiel fangirl; you’re a sucker for little lost puppy types.

“Excuse me,” you say, raising your voice to be heard over the clamor as you touch his elbow gently to get his attention.  "You look lost.  Are you all right?“  His eyes meet yours, and your breath is taken away for a moment at the sharp blue that meets your eyes.

"I- um.  I came here with a friend, but we seem to have gotten separated.”  He replies, looking confused and hopeful at you.  You grasp his elbow and gently draw him off to the side until you are standing against the side of a booth.  Better to stay out of the way while you’re doing this.

“Do you have a cell phone?”  You ask him.  He shakes his head.  "How about a place you guys arranged to meet if you got separated?“

"Unfortunately, I did not realize we would need it.”  He replies.  Poor guy.  Definitely his first con.

“Hang on, let’s go somewhere a little quieter.  It’s too loud out here.”  You answer.  You take his hand, holding it firmly as you lead him through the crowd.  You glance back at one point, making sure he is still all right.  The stranger gives you a smile.  You feel a surge of sympathy and arousal all at once; he looks for all the world like a lost puppy right now, trailing behind you.  Being a Cas girl, this pushes all of your buttons.

You finally make it to a security booth near the eating area.  It is significantly quieter here.  You stop and turn towards him, pulling your cell phone out of one trenchcoat pocket.

“What’s your friend’s number?  I’ll call and say where you are.”  You offer.  He blinks and obediently lists a number.  You nod, starting to dial.  "And what’s your name?“

"C-, um.  I’m Carl.”  He actually stutters.  Too cute.  You take a moment to reign in your hormones and introduce yourself.  Carl starts to thank you, but just then his friend answers your call.

“Hello?”  An unfamiliar female voice.

“Hi,” you begin.  "You don’t know me, or anything, but I’m here with your friend Carl?“  You wait for confirmation before continuing.

"You’re with him?  Is he all right?”

“He’s fine.  He says he got lost.  Listen, we’re at the security booth over by the food stands.  Can you make it over here?  I’ll stay with him until you get here.”

“Uh, yeah.  I’m not in line or anything.  I’ll be right there.  Thank you so much.”

“No problem.  And I’m currently dressed like Castiel, if you have trouble spotting us.

There was a moment of silence before she replies.  "Uh, right.  Got it.  Be right there.”

You hang up the phone and look over at Carl.

“She’s on her way.”  You reassure him at seeing his anxious look.

“Thank you.  This is very kind of you.”  Carl’s voice, you notice now in the quieter space, is low and rough.  You have to suppress a slight shiver.

“No problem.”  You reply cheerfully.  "Cons can be overwhelming.  Especially if it’s your first one.“

Those huge blue eyes turn on you, wide in surprise.

"How did you know this is my first time at a convention?”  Carl asks you, impressed and surprised.

“Because it isn’t my first,” you reply with a small laugh.  "You’re a bit obvious.“  He looks crestfallen at this pronouncement.  Great.   Now you stepped on the overgrown puppy’s tail.  "It’s okay!”  You reassure him quickly.  "Everyone has to have a first time.  Nothing to be ashamed of.“

"I thought I was blending in,” Carl replies, plucking at his shirt.

“You are.”  You tell him.  "That shirt is perfect.“

"Really?”   _That_ perks Carl up.  You nod.

“Definitely.  Geeky and it tells people that you’re new and might need some leeway.  Definitely works for a con.”  Carl smiles at you, soft and innocent, taking your breath away.

“Thank you.  I am very fortunate to have met you here.”  Carl tells you earnestly.  You inwardly melt a little.

“I don’t mind.”  You try and wave off the complement, attempting to hide how taken you are with him.  "Next time, if you can’t bring a cell phone, pick a place to meet if you get separated.“

"Carl!”  The female voice from the phone interrupted you two, making you jump a little.  A redhead, dressed as Mal Reynolds from Firefly.  She looks back and forth between you two for a moment before extending her hand to shake.  "I’m Charlie.  This was really nice of you, thank you.“  You shake her hand, giving your own name.

"Not a problem.  First time cons are overwhelming.”  You tell Charlie.

“You know, I still have your number on my phone.  Maybe Carl can call you sometime, take you out to dinner to say thanks.”

So Charlie isn’t his girlfriend.  Good to know.  You glance over at Carl; he’s blushing.

“Sure.”  You tell them both.  "That’d be cool.“  This was about to be awkward in about ten seconds.  "Well, it was nice meeting you both.  See you around!”  You wait for them both to utter a goodbye before escaping.

And that was how your friendship with Castiel, angel of the lord, began.

***

You really need to stop writing smut about him.  Cas is a friend.  A good friend.  You’ve even helped him and the Winchesters with research for hunts from time to time.  But, truth to tell, you desperately need the release.

Castiel had been adorable and awkward when you first met him.  Just as much as you’d imagined from the books.  Meeting him in person had only increased your affection and desire for him.  But despite urging from Charlie and Dean and Sam, nothing had happened.  You and Castiel have remained just friends.  Sam keeps trying to persuade you to go for it; everyone except Cas can tell, apparently, that you love him.  But you won’t do anything.  You need to prove to yourself and everyone else that 'fangirl’ wasn’t synonymous with 'pathetic’.  This is not a stupid infatuation.  You honestly do love him.  You are not a groupie.

You are a fangirl.  Not a cliche.

Until, one day, your cheering section has evidently had enough.

***

You hear a flutter of wings, and quickly close the window you had open.  You spin the chair around, facing away from your computer, and give a wide smile at Castiel.

“Cas!”  You greet him warmly.  "What brings you here?“  Castiel shifts his weight a little and won’t look at you.  A sure sign that he’s uncomfortable.  Probably has a question that he knows is a little inappropriate.  "Something on your mind?”  You ask him, careful to make your voice soft.

“I- I wish to ask you something.”  Castiel finally speaks, still not looking at you.

“You can ask me anything, Cassie.”

He looks at you then.  His eyes are the same intense blue, and now are uncertain.

“There is an area I find myself lacking in knowledge about.  It has recently come to my attention that you frequently write stories about this area.  I was hoping you might be willing to lend me the benefit of your knowledge.  I wish to increase my skill level.”

“Okay.”  You reply slowly.  What on earth is he dancing around?  "Of course I’ll tell you what I can.  Just remember that writing about something doesn’t necessarily mean that you know about how to do it for real.  What subject are we talking about here?“

"Sex.”  Aaand there’s your blunt Castiel.  Some days he has no concept of subtlety.  "I initially approached Dean for help with this matter.  He suggested I ask you, and showed me some of your stories.“  Castiel is closer now, the feel of his breath on your face affecting your brain.  "I found your stories to be very erotic.  Would you help me increase my skill in this area?”

Fuck.  You’re dreaming.  That has to be it.  The angel of your dreams is standing in front of you, doing his adorable confused head tilt, asking you to teach him how to make you come.  A slow predatory smile came across Castiel’s face, and what little thought left in your brain left you.

“Your eyes are dilated.  Much more so than the level of light in the room warrants.”  Castiel observes aloud.   "You are breathing very quickly, and your pulse has increased.  I believe this means you find my proposal arousing?“

Words, idiot.  Castiel needs you to reply in words.  Out loud.

"Uh, yeah.  I- uh I’d like that.  Are-are you sure this isn’t a dream?”  Full sentences!  Three of them!  And you even managed a semi-coherent answer!  You mentally congratulate yourself.  Castiel laughs, dropping his head and his shoulders shake.

“No, this is not a dream.”  Castiel replies finally.  One of his hands laces his fingers with yours.  "Please.  Show me how to please you?“

Welp.  How can you say no to that?  You take a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Yeah.  I’d like that, Cas.”  You manage, your voice finally calm.  "Okay, first of all, don’t zap away our clothes.“  Castiel blinks at you, startled.

"Wouldn’t an expeditious removal of clothes be more desirous in this situation?”  Castiel asks, doing his confused head tilt.

“No,” you laugh.  "And stop talking so clinically.  Try using more slang.  Technical terms aren’t very sexy.

“An easy mistake to make for a writer, is to skip ahead and go right for the genitals.  You want to work your way up to them.  Do a lot of playing with erogenous zones first.  It’s called foreplay.  If you don’t do enough foreplay, your partner might not be able to orgasm.  Another thing to remember, is that every individual is different.  Not everyone will react the same way to that same things.  That’s why it’s important to communicate with your partner.  If you’re trying something you’re not experienced at, tell them.  They’ll know to give you feedback.”

“Okay.”  Castiel says, nodding thoughtfully.  "So where should I start?“

"Kissing is usually good.”

Before you can elaborate, Castiel grabs you.  One of his arms goes around your waist, and pulls your body flush against his.  His other hand tangles in your hair at the back of your head, and pulls your head to his.

His lips are chapped, but soft.  His tongue probes your lips, requesting entrance.  You open immediately, moaning as his tongue hesitantly explores your mouth.  You lift your hands to bury in his hair, clinging to him.  He may not be experienced, but _damn_ is he a good kisser.

When Castiel breaks from your lips, you are both panting.

“Your stories suggested that you have a preference for a dominant partner.  I thought you would… umm, like it more if I just grabbed you.  Was that…okay?”  Castiel asks, his tone uncertain.  You bite your lips and let your hands drop to his shoulders.

“Yeah.”  You manage finally.  "That was… really great, Cas.“  You swallow, trying to regain your train of thought.  "Uhmm… I’ll make noises like moans and whimpers.  Those are good noises.  It means you’re doing something right.”

“Good.”  Castiel looks at you eagerly.  "What next?“

"Well, I’m pretty methodical when I write.  I, uh, start at the top and work my way down.  Literally, that is.  So I usually go for the neck next.”

“The neck?”  Castiel asks, giving you a puzzled frown.

“Yeah.”  You nod.  “A woman’s neck is usually very sensitive.  You’ll want to use your mouth on the side of it.  Remember, everyone is going to have different spots that feel better, and they’re going to prefer different types of attention.  Licking, sucking, even biting lightly.“

"Where are you sensitive on your neck?  Do you know?”  Castiel asks eagerly.  Still pressed against him, you can feel his erection starting to grow.

“Oh, I know.”  You reply to him with a smirk.  "I also know how I like you to pay attention to it.  But I’m not telling you.  Explore.  And be-“

Your words abruptly stop as Castiel gets impatient.  He starts just under your ear, kissing you gently.  When that fails to get more than a soft sigh, he presses the attack.  Licking, nibbling, and finally he opens his mouth and sucks.   _That_ earns a whimper.  You tilt your head back and to the side, pressing yourself closer to him and giving him greater access.

Castiel slowly explores every inch of your neck with his mouth, sucking eagerly on every patch of skin until you cling to his shoulders, dizzy.  Then, he finds it.   _That_ spot on your neck.  You try to suppress your reaction, trying to tease him.  But when he sucks on it, your hips grind into his and you keen.  Castiel gives a pleased growl, drawing another moan from you, and attacks that spot with enthusiasm.  Your hands fumble slightly before clenching his shoulders.  In an almost involuntary motion, you go up on your toes, trying to increase Castiel’s access.  The arm looped around your waist tightens, helping support you and taking some of the pressure off of your toes. A steady stream of whimpers and broken half-words fall from your lips, and you loose track of time.  Finally, you try to regain some control over your thoughts.  You reach for his head, intent upon pulling him away from you.  Instead, your traitorous hand just holds him closer to you.

At last, Castiel breaks from your neck.  You pant desperately, as Castiel takes in your expression with a bright, happy smile at how he has made you feel.

"Clothes.”  That’s all you can manage.  "Clothes off, _now_!“

"I thought you told me not to.”  Castiel asks, confused.

“I changed my mind.”  You growl at him.  You bury both hands in his hair and yank his face down to yours for a kiss.  You hear a wing flap, and you feel your bare skin against his.  You moan, and press yourself closer to him.

“Your neck is extremely sensitive,” Castiel mumbles against your lips.  "I had no idea.“  You ignore his comment and continue to kiss him.  Finally, Castiel grabs both of your wrists, breaks the kiss, and shoves you back against the nearest wall with your hands held above your head.  The two of you stand there staring at each other for a long moment, both panting in desire.  His cock is proudly erect, the tip touching his belly.

“How should I touch you next?”  Castiel asks you finally, lightly nuzzling your neck.  You moan and drop your head back to the wall, unable to even think with all the attention.  Castiel laughs darkly against your neck when you fail to reply.  “Some other time, I might tie you up and just suck on your neck for hours.  Would that please you?”

“Fuck, Cassie.  Please!”

“Focus.  Where should I touch you next?”

"Uuhhhh…” It takes you a moment to remember.  "My breasts.“

Castiel releases your hands, letting them drop to your sides, your brain failing to spare enough attention to keep them lifted.  His arms go around your waist, and he _pounces_ for your breasts.  Armed with the knowledge of what worked on your neck, Castiel nuzzles and kisses and licks all over one breast, exploring for sensitive areas.  Still methodical, Castiel starts around the outer edges and works his way in, unintentionally driving you totally mad as you long with a physical ache to have his mouth on your nipple.  You start letting out little frustrated whimpers as his mouth fails to stimulate the area that _needs_ him.

_Finally_ , he reaches your nipple.  Castiel gives it an experimental lick, making you cry out and both hands fly into his hair.  Castiel gives another dark chuckle, reading you easily, and your nipple disappears into his mouth.  Your head falls back against the wall, your returning senses once more leaving you as Castiel explores with sucking and nipping for the best way to drive you completely mad with _want_.  Your hands clench in his hair as he discovers nipping, and you start to distantly worry a little at the strength of your grip in his hair.

You lose track of time when Castiel switches breasts, this time skipping right to your nipple.  Your nails scratch at his scalp, piteous whimpers and pleas falling from your lips uncontrollably.  Castiel smirks around a mouthful of you, looking up at your impassioned wriggling and begging with a surge of confidence.

Castiel eventually releases you, and you fall forward slightly into him, his face very close to yours once more.  His arms are around you still, and he holds you steady as the world spins a little and you pant desperately.

“Was that foreplay sufficient?”  Castiel asks you softly after giving you a few moments to recover.  “I believe I enjoyed that as much as you did.  The sight of you so wanton because of my actions was… intoxicating.”

“Uh- huh.”  That’s all the reply you can manage at the moment.  You swallow, and try again to speak.  When you do, your voice is unsteady.  “So, um.  Leaving out toys, and stuff, there’s three options for getting someone off.  Hands, mouth, and actual penetration.”

“I want to try all of them on you.”  Castiel growls at you.  Just like that, your careful speech flies out of your head and you just stare at him for a moment, lost to raw desire.  Castiel smirks at you.  “This is very educational.  You seem to find my voice attractive, and you really like it whenever I take control.”

This is it.  This is how you’re going to die.  You probably should have a problem with that, but… well.  Sexy angel.  Definitely a good way to go.

One of Castiel’s arms leaves your back and comes in front of you, drifting down between your legs.  His fingers brush your outer folds, and you gasp and lean into him.

“Your stories suggest this area of your anatomy is very delicate.  I will be gentle.”  Castiel reassures you calmly, the only sign of his matching lust is blue eyes burning into you, and his hard cock jutting between you.  “Now, if I remember correctly, there’s a spot right about…. here,” Castiel’s hand wanders until a finger brushes your clitorus.  A loud moan leaves you, and your hands clench on his shoulders.  A vicious smirk grows on his face at your reaction, and Castiel caresses gentle circles around your clitorus, his eyes drinking in your expression and every whimper and squeak that leaves you.  Two fingers enter your folds, drawing a gasp from you.

Castiel stares at your mouth hungrily as the moans and gasps leave you.  Finally, he gives a tormented groan and lunges forward, closing the inch or two between your faces as quickly as he can, sealing his lips to yours and swallowing your moans with eager, hungry noises as his tongue explores your mouth.  You try to kiss back, but the hand buried between your legs steals your ability to respond, and you resort to whimpering and moaning into his hungry lips.  His finger (thumb?) on your clit rubs in slow, steady circles, making you clench around the fingers buried in you, searching.  The coil in your belly grows tighter and tighter, and his fingers finally find a hidden spot inside you.  You keen and throw your head back, breaking the kiss.

“Yes,” Castiel groans.  “Right there.”  His finger concentrate on that spot, rubbing furiously, until you explode.  You miss the slightly glowing blue of his eyes, drinking in every detail of your face as you cum, furiously continuing his hand’s attention and he watches you spasm on his hand.  Castiel murmurs praises in your ear, nearly drowned out by your screams.  His fingers continue to caress inside you, despite being clenched hard as you come.

Finally, despite Castiel’s determined efforts to prolong it, your orgasm dies down.  Your knees attempt to buckle, and Castiel’s arm around your waist holds you up.  Your head drops down to his shoulder, and you pant hard into his bare chest.  Castiel’s hand gently pulls out of you, disappearing until you glance up at odd, wet noises coming from Castiel.  His fingers are in his mouth, his eyes half closed as he sucks your moisture off his fingers, the rough low _uuuungs_ of pleasure at the taste sending sparks directly to your oversensitive pussy.  You let out a soft whimper as he pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a pop and fixes his intense gaze on you.

“Delicious.”  Castiel tells you, an eager, mischievous light in his eyes.  “You are beautiful when you orgasm.”  Castiel leans forward and nuzzles your face, drawing a little happy moan from you at the affection.  “Please, may I taste you?”

“Uhmm.”  You swallow, and search your brain for actual words.  “Wai- wait a second there, cowboy.  You haven’t come yet.”  You are proud of yourself for managing that protest, given how thoroughly Castiel has been taking away your ability for higher thought.  Castiel makes a thoughtful sounding _hnnngg_ , lowering his face a little to ghost his lips over your neck, his breath hitting your sensitive skin and making you shiver in his arms.

Yes, his other arm returned to wrap around your back at some point.  You’re not entirely sure when that happened.

“Your stories speculate a great deal about me.  Allow me to satisfy your curiosity on some matters.”  Castiel murmurs into your ear.  This would probably embarrass you, if you hadn’t just been screaming his name while he was knuckle deep in you.  As it is, his determination and playfulness just sends eager, nervous shivers down your spine.

“Yes, I desire you.”  Castiel confirms.  Nice to hear, but if the orgasm he already gave you didn’t make it obvious, the still-present erection definitely does.  “Yes, as an angel I do not get tired and am able to continue these activities for long after your fragile mortal body will give out and force you into sleep.”  Oh, fuck.  You are so screwed.  “And yes, I desire to bring you to the highest levels of pleasure as many times as I can without risking your health.  You will be permitted to bring me to orgasm.  But not until after I taste you.”  You feel his tongue dart out, tasting your neck again in a little, kitten lick.  “ _Please_ , may I taste you?  May I have you?”

“Yes!”  You barely have to think before blurting out your answer.  Castiel groans, the sound drawing more sparks of pleasure in you, startling you with how easy you’re getting wet so soon after your last orgasm.

Castiel drops to his knees, the sudden loss of his body in front of you startling you, and you almost fall.  His hands grab your hips quickly, steadying you and supporting you.  You glance down at him between your legs, his eyes bright and excited.  His eyes probably shouldn’t be a part of him that draws you so much in this situation, but you can’t help but be captivated by them.  Your breath catches as his mouth disappears beneath you.  His eyes flicker closed, and then your feel his lips and tongue on your folds.

A shuddering groan comes from beneath you, and your own eyes close in bliss.  Castiel’s tongue darts out, and he tastes your arousal.  From there, all bets are off.  Castiel sits up a little and buries his face in you, lips and tongue exploring every crevice of your inner folds for every part of you his tongue can reach.  You give a startled yelp, the sudden invasion and his eagerness almost making you want to laugh.  The desire to giggle is quickly smothered, as his tongue finds all the sensitive spots inside you.  Your eyes close again and your head drops back into the wall, and you surrender to the sensations.

In search of the best position to thrust his tongue the farthest into you, Castiel’s face moves until his nose brushes your clit, forcing another squeaky moan from you.  Castiel growls into you, that growl of his quickly becoming one of your favorite noises, and tries to shove his face further into you.  One of his hands leaves your hip, grasping one of your legs and throwing it over his shoulder.  Castiel makes a pleased noise, then gets the excellent idea to trade hands and put your other leg over his shoulder, leaving you hanging in the air, fully open to him, with him supporting all your weight.  He returns one hand to your hip to steady you, and you totally forget about the missing one as his tongue laps up every drop of your arousal and seeks out every spot in you that makes you gush more.

Until a finger wiggles its way around Castiel’s mouth inside of you.  It instantly seeks out and finds the spot in you he found earlier, gentle but determined rubbing making you scream in pleasure.  Your ass is shoved back hard against the wall as Castiel eagerly devours you, drinking every drop you have and _demanding_ more with lips and tongue and finger.

You’re not sure how long this lasts, lost in your own world containing only you and him, before his stimulation is finally too much, and you scream again and come on his face.  Your legs are shoved a little higher as Castiel repositions himself slightly, trying to devour everything from you without missing a thing.  His stubble scrapes against your most intimate places and drives you even higher, until you beg and plead him for relief.

He finally releases you, carefully lowering your legs to the floor.  Your feet barely touch the ground, your knees only starting to buckle, before he is on his feet again, and shoving his erection into you.  You have no breath yet for a scream, and have to settle for a long whimper, dropping your head back.  Castiel’s arms go around your waist, holding you up to him, making your legs dangle above the floor again and swing out away from the wall at the force of his thrust.  Castiel grunts as he hilts himself in you, resting his forehead against yours and trapping you in his gaze.  You whimper a little, your fluttering, tired insides desperately stretching to contain his enormous cock.

“Cas!”  You gasp quietly, your hands falling weakly on his arms.  He growls your name, tightens his grip on your waist, and pulls out.

Castiel’s thrusts are hard and wild, evidence of how long the poor angel has forced himself to wait for relief.  He tries to keep his face where it is, holding your eyes for as long as he can.  Finally, it proves too much for him, and Castiel drops his head down to your neck.  His cock thrusts into you, burrowing into all the spots he found earlier with fingers and tongue, and you stop paying attention to the whimpers and moans you make.  With Castiel’s head so close to your ear, you hear every grunt and growl, every moan.  Eventually, he starts groaning _words_.  It takes your pleasure-strangled brain awhile to put it together, but after a few thrusts, you realize.  The garbled words in your ear aren’t too quiet for you to understand.

He’s speaking Enochian.

You let out a long moan when you realize, your head dropping to his shoulder.  You sink your teeth into his flesh, desperately trying to ground yourself from the pleasure spiking through you at his cock.  Castiel’s enochian growls in your ear grow louder, and for a second you fear you’ve hurt him.  You quickly release his shoulder, too far gone for an apology at the moment, and settle for gritting your teeth.

“S-stop.”  With what sounds like great effort, Castiel lapses back into English.  “Stop.  Fighting.  It.”  He punctuates every word with a thrust.  His hands, now clenching hard on your ass; one hand leaves your ass briefly to spank you, hard.  You let out an impassioned cry, squeezing his cock hard.  You know it’s stupid, but some part of you still feels unworthy of him.  That part of you can’t help but fight the growing pleasure sparking everywhere in you at each thrust of his cock.  One of Castiel’s hands leaves your ass, and you brace yourself for another spank.  It doesn’t come.

Instead, he shoves it in between your bodies, searching down until he comes into contact with your clit.

“Come for me.”  Castiel pulls his face away from your neck to rest his forehead against yours again.  His voice is at once demanding and pleading.  “Come _now_.”  That _fucking_ growl, and his fingers circling your clit, and right then his cock hits that hidden spot in you.  You throw your head back and scream his name, unable to stop your orgasm bursting from you.  Distantly, Castiel cries something out in Enochian and explodes inside you.  Your orgasms make the thrusts wilder, harder, forcing each others’ orgasms on until you both collapse against the wall, thoroughly wrung out from pleasure.

Castiel’s head thunks into the wall above one shoulder, panting as hard as you are.  His softening cock is still buried in you, and your legs swing above the floor.  For several long moments, neither of you move.

Castiel recovers first, his angelic stamina showing.  He kisses your ear softly, and tightens his grip on your back and ass, holding you securely against him.  He pushes off from the wall and carries you both to bed.  As he walks to your bed, you feel his grace sweeping over your body slumped against his, checking you for injuries and cleaning any remaining mess.  He carefully lies down in bed, pulling you on top of him with his cock still inside you.  No doubt you’ll have to have an argument with him about that part, but it will have to wait until you can feel your legs again.  Your head rests against his neck, and he gently kisses your hair.

“I don’t mind if you continue to write about me.”  Castiel’s voice sounds, a different experience when his mouth is so close to your ear, and when you can _feel_ it rumbling inside his chest.  “But you will not share your writing with anyone without my permission.”

A perfectly reasonable demand, and one you have no trouble agreeing to you.  A mischievous thought occurs to you, and you cannot help but smile into his skin.

What would he do if you suggest writing about Sam and Dean?  Definitely an experiment worth trying.  Just…. maybe wait until you can feel your legs.

Castiel’s cock, now soft, jumps inside you and starts hardening, drawing a startled gasp from you.  You lift your head, fixing wide, startled eyes on your angel lover.

“I heard that thought.”  Castiel mock growls at you, voice low and dangerous.  “You shouldn’t tease.”  You have time for a millisecond long startled yelp before you’re rolled over.

So maybe it _can’t_ wait.  Walking straight is overrated, anyway.


End file.
